


His

by Liala, LilKjay (orphan_account), Lumidee Archiv (Elfleed)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beware when you see the final fic, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Fade dream, I was just sitting next to her and squealed, Jealousy, Just to be safe, Longing, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex, and then we both squealed, blowjob, but it will be HOT, dark characters, dark!templars, don't know when I will post it, dub/con tag, mostly Smutwife's doing, oneshot to a larger fic not yet posted, possessive Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfleed/pseuds/Lumidee%20Archiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Commander Rutherford and his dark thoughts while dreaming and watching the woman that torments his thoughts and heart. They struggle, they fight. Separated by the past, both know that they are each other's destiny.  </p><p>'My first. My last. My everything.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Note: this is a very <b> dark </b> version of Cullen. It may not be everyone's cup of tea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot is a collaboration of amazing Liala and me and part of a very detailed and Dark fanfic I wrote but haven't posted on AO3 yet. But this piece here is to great to simply let it wait unread on my laptop.  
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

 

 

He loves it when she fights, the beast inside rattles against his cage eager to meet her challenge.  The woman taunts him, flaunts her beauty as if she were untouchable.  Only with his permission, and by the grace of his kindness does he allow it for the fire it stokes within him.  But only he knows underneath the frailty of the ground she treads upon. 

 

The beast within paws at her, heated words are exchanged like blows as they circle.  She knows he is the stronger, yet she fights with defiance. The beast extends a claw, grazing her with his ferocity.  She flees, but he smelt her, the soft scent of her desire urging him to chase, to hunt, to pin and to fuck, to claim, to mark, to consume.

 

His cock presses angrily against his breeches, eager to fill her snatch. Would she still beg him?  Keep her silence no matter how much he tormented and teased her sweet flesh?  Would she ask him for more? Would he give her the mercy she sought?  Perhaps when she was consumed by him, her body and soul under his control.  He imagines her as he fucks some willing slut, no fight in this one just meat to sully.  No, she would writhe and struggle, pull him close and push away wanting him and rejecting him equally.  How he would tame her, make her choice clear!  To have her beg him to enter her, to surrender her body to him once more, his woman, his Queen!

 

The whores merely diminish the fire that his Queen kindles in his veins, their bodies stained with his seed as they crawl from his chambers, yet he hungers to fill the one he has not reclaimed yet.

 

His Queen changes by inches, eager yet weary, daring yet coy, aroused yet cold. They dance their merry dance, pulling and pushing.  Her body becoming more aware of his touch, of his voice, of his cock _ , _ and the warmth he alone can give . Her body melds to his as he grinds against her.  She would beg for his touch soon, yet he would deny her. She has to earn his forgiveness first and he could be patient, she would always return, always seek him..

 

Hair as black as the deepest night she radiated power, as she knelt before him eyes like a stormy sea.  He relished having her in his trap, leverage applied appropriately.  A victory on the field of battle.  She warred inside both eager and disgusted by the act as his dick pushed between her lips.  Curses and praise spilling from his mouth as a growl, hands tight holding her in place, hips thrusting, fucking her raw, a snarl as he seeks release.  

 

He reins in the beast, his teeth wanting to mar her skin, show all that look upon her that she is his whore alone, his wife and toy. His cock eager to sow her womb, to scour from her memory the touch of the snivelling boys from her cunt, his touch is all she should think of.  No other will fill or taint her, his seed the only one worthy of filling and claiming her sweet clasp.

 

He thinks of her in the fade, his prey, stalking him in Haven, hooded and cloaked as if she were protected from his hold over her.  He grabs her tearing at her clothes, the cold of the fade cared not for his actions.   His Queen laughs, a taunt to provoke him into actions, her eyes daring him to act, her beast is ready to brawl.  His smile is wicked, feral, filled with his intentions and for a moment she falters, gauging, calculating, waiting a fraction too long as he grasps her pretty little throat. His message of dominance clear, his thumb teasing her lips to part.

 

"Suck" he commands and she bites.  What did he expect? He slaps her once, her eyes bright with indignation as he pinches and pulls at her nipples, his hand still controlling her air.  

"Do you not like the gift of pleasure?" He muses, canines bared, the monster he is.  She growls lashing at him.  He takes her to the ground, scraps of her clothing are tied well to bind her.  Red fabric coils across pale skin binding wrists and wrapping around her limbs to the elbow, arching her back pushing her breasts to him and she struggles as he binds her shoulders wrapping the fabric like a rashvines around her body. Teeth and tongue following his touch sucking, nibbling, devouring her as she writhed beneath him cursing and praising as she bucks as he bit marking each breast in turn.  Pinching and caressing she screamed beneath him, he reared watching her hazy eyes as she came down from her high.

 

Flipping her to her stomach he pushes her face into the dirt, the sharp crack of skin on flesh echoing through the fade as his hand contacts with her skin repeatedly reddening and tenderising her skin.  She screams and snarls fighting, stimulating her already tender breasts as she begins to moan.  Turning her with his foot he returns to binding, kissing and nipping, gentle and rough along her legs as he binds ankle to thigh exposing her soaked pussy.

 

"Tell me whore, do you want my cock?" He chuckled, two finger sliding easily inside as she spit back.  

"You cunt speaks sweeter than your mouth, dripping and eager for my seed."  He laughs as she blushes humiliated at his power over her.  Inserting a third she bucked under his stretching as he removed them barely touching her clit.

 

"I asked you a question whore.  Do you want The cock of your Dominus in your slick pussy?  Do you want me to split you with every thrust, hitting every inch that makes you scream?"

 

She looked away defiant.  

"Perhaps, I  should have my men join us if my cock is so disagreeable.  I'm sure Rylen or even the fucking mabari would mount you.  They all remember how good you can make a man feel, they still groan your name sometimes at night." he slapped her pussy above her clit making her shriek and moan.  

"Tell me, whore, me or the camp?"

 

In the fade he always relished this moment, the moment she surrendered, the fire in her eyes conquered if only for the night, his Queen finding a new strategy and strength each night.  He had always enjoyed watching a woman filled to the brim with cocks especially when they crawled away thanking them for their spunk dripping from every hole. But his woman queen wouldn't be cowed by that, she wouldn't break.  Whore would probably enjoy it.

 

"Please Cullen." She grits out.  "Fuck me, make me your whore. I surrender."

  
  


The beast in him smiles.

 

He presses her back into the earth knees and arms bound, he spreads her wide, his hand holding her down.  Her thrusts to her core, her passage slick for him as she mouths a voiceless scream, hands clenching and releasing as he rides her at his pleasure.  She begs him to touch her clit, to caress her, to kiss her, to push her over the edge.  But he denies her.  She is his, and he will use her as he likes.  Using her bindings for leverage he slams into her, cock erasing the weak touch of the boys, her voice regained in a whine as he holds her on the precipice of pleasure.  He smirks as she pleads, her taunts shattered as she seeks her release, but she has yet to earn it.  His teeth graze her shoulder as he feels his orgasm coming.

 

"I am going to come, my pretty little whore,"  he growls.  "Thank me for my precious seed."  His thumb travels lower pressing against her ass.  "Thank your Dominus for this honour." 

 

"Th...thank you....thank you...Dom...i...nus…..."  He pinches her nipple sharply.

 

"What for whore, I have bestowed many gifts already have I not?"

 

"Thank you Dominus… for your precious seed, this whore is grateful for it."  He drops her pressing her bodily to ground as he holds rocking his hips, grinding deep as he spills in her.  She whines as he releases, his gift abundant as it drips down her thighs.

 

"Please Dominus...I need to come." She begs but he ignores her.  His mind wandering to pleasant times. 

 

"Oh my Queen of whores," he purrs.  

"The night is still young and I am still so hungry for you.  Perhaps if you please me, I will make you come harder than ever before. To please me will bring you great satisfaction, I will fill you and make you swell with our child" He smiles, a vial of oil he did not realise he needed appearing in his hand.  "But first, your ass.  I must claim all that is mine"  

 

Hours later, she is spent arms wrapped around him as she snuggles against his chest, a wry smile at her lips.  His seed marks her body blending with the bites and bruises of his fingers, her eyes hooded from the pleasure he bestowed.  He replays the sound of her of her pleas and the sound of her release sweet music, superior to any musician in Thedas.  He is sated, she is his once more and he squirms as he feels her grip tighten uncomfortably.

 

"Don't relax just yet, oh husband mine."  She smiles defiantly.  "We have four years to catch up after all."

 

He was the king of beasts and she was definitely his Queen.

 

He awoke from the fade warm and sticky, his cock over eager from the dream.  The first rays of dawn were breaking into his quarters as Haven came alive.  He stared from the window towards the cottage she owned and smiled knowing he would no doubt see her today.  She had a way of finding him and since their  first meeting , he hoped she tried whatever scheme was in her mind.

 

A pale figure came to the window, hair black and encircling her body, his tremptress stretching in the morning sun.  He braced himself against the windowframe desire from his dream still prickling in his mind.  She froze as she saw him, chin high and giving him the finger before scurrying away from his view.

 

He smiled.

 

The beast rattled in it's cage.

  
Soon, my Queen.  Soon. Then you will be mine for all to see.

 

 

 


End file.
